The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat GVCS
The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat aka The Grinch Messes with the Cat in the Hat is an animated musical. Plot scene 1 - The Grinch's Lair The special opens on a morning so beautiful that even the Grinch wakes up in a good mood. But his cheerfulness is soon revoked when his reflection in the mirror rebukes him and reminds him that he's a Grinch and therefore shouldn't be cheerful, by repeating 'the Grinch's Oath' with him. Out to prove himself to his reflection, the Grinch goes out to cause misfortune. scene 2 - The Cat in the Hat's patio Meanwhile, the Cat in the Hat goes on a patio picnic and soon crosses paths with the Grinch when he crashes into his car. The Grinch demands that the Cat "get this crate out of my way", but when the Cat willingly and cheerfully agrees to his demands, the Grinch pursues him in a car chase for mistakenly calling him 'Mr. Green-Face'. scene 3 - The Cat's House Realizing he's upset this person, the Cat returns inside, but the Grinch tracks him there and messes with his voice using a device he has invented, "my Acoustical Anti-Audio Bleeper, otherwise known as my Vacusound Sweeper", to garble the sounds of anything that gets caught in its waves; in fact, he asserts that it has an effective radius of 50 miles. He is undeniably proud of his invention as he sabotages all other nearby sounds, proclaiming himself the 'Master of Everyone's Ears'. scene 4 - The Grinch's house Then the Grinch goes back to his house. His dog, Max saw the Grinch. Then the Grinch builds a "Darkhouse", a lighthouse that spreads darkness, (saying that he could "create gloom for 100 miles round!") with which to mess with the Cat's sight, proclaiming, "That Cat's gonna suffer like never before!" scene 5 - The Cat's House The Cat becomes upset with the Grinch's hijinks, and has a psychiatry session with him in a thought bubble. Predictably he gets nowhere with the imaginary Grinch, so he then decides to go over and have a talk with him, but in the process, the Grinch makes it so dark he can't see where he's going, and he crashes his car when he passes a "Dead End" sign. scene 6 - The Resturant The Cat attempts to hide from the Grinch in a nearby restaurant, but the Grinch's machine continues to mess with reality, and his hijinks result in confusion all over the restaurant. The Cat is now furious with the Grinch and ponders to himself how he can change the Grinch, eventually racing through a door and sending himself hurtling into the Grinch's Dimension. There, as he ponders, he has to endure visions of a floating Grinch head of laser lights, a spinning spiral, and getting split into four different-colored outlines - blue, green, red, and yellow, which join together to become a white outline, and he turns back into himself. He soon figures it out and rallies everybody in the restaurant to follow him to the Grinch's house. scene 7 - The Grinch's House balcony There, he leads everyone in a song about the love the Grinch received from his mother, using his umbrella as a conductor's baton; the Grinch, having a soft spot in his heart for his mother, begins to cry when he hears this, and is afterward told by the spirit of his mum that "everything's going to be all right." scene 8 - The Grinch's house Touched, the Grinch disassembles his machines and goes through his change of heart again the next morning. But when his reflection tries to revert him back to a grouch, Max shuts the mirror up with the Vacusound Sweeper. songs Under the Trees - Narrator Grinch's Oath - The Grinch & his reflection Beezle-Berry Song - Cat in the Hat O-U-T Out - Cat in the Hat & the Grinch Vacusound Sweeper (The On Again Off Again Song) - The Grinch Ologies (The Grinch song) - The Grinch & Chorus Why Is a Grinch Song - The Cat in the Hat Sour Sweet - Waiters Mothers Song - The Cat in the Hat & Chorus Bellow Grinch's house cast Cat in the Hat - Jacob Grinch/Grinch's reflection - Carter Max - Hope Waiters - Mom, Dad, and Riely